Where have you been?
by Skeleton's Dance
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha but where did all of his friends go? When he finally finds Sakura, what would have happened to her? Rated for later chapters SasuXSaku
1. Prologue

Where have you been?(Prologue)

Prologue.

Uchiha Sasuke had left for Orochimaru when he was twelve years old, after four years of living and training with Orochimaru, he had overpowered the snake sanin and so he left, leaving the sand village in nothing but ashes. He started his search for his brother who had put him through all of his misery when he found they fought. After a long hard battle Uchiha Itachi was defeated. Sasuke thought back then he had nothing to live for anymore since he had reached his life's purpose he just walked where ever his feet took him thinking about what to do he slept, he ate and he walked after one year of living like that he reached a town that was familiar to him. Konoha, somehow brought back his reason for living, he remembered his friends that were like a family to him and all the streets of Konoha and even the Icharaku ramen stand. When he walked through the great gate of Konoha he was immediately taken to the Hokage's tower. Six years had past since he left this town but he still remembered every single thing. In the Hokage's tower everyone but him was immediately dismissed but himself. When everyone had left she had started screaming at him, why would he have ever left? Didn't he even care about his friends? Didn't he realize what could have happened to them because of him leaving? She dismissed him after an hour telling him that as a punishment he would be restricted from missions for 2 months and won't be allowed to leave this town and will be on permanent watch for the following few days. That is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Where have you been

Where have you been?(Chapter one)

Chapter one.

I could finally walk out of the Hokage's tower, looking around the town I had once lived in I found out that this was what I had missed the passed years. But still something was missing in the whole picture. I walked around finding myself finally before the ramen stand, I walked in hoping that I'd find the people I was looking for, but no they weren't there. Where could they be if not here? I went to the training grounds, no not there, Naruto's house, no one there, the memorial stone, no not even there, when I finally ended up at Sakura's place an old lady opened the door.

"Is Haruno Sakura here?" I asked, not impolite.

"Oh dear, she hasn't been here for years, she lived here for some time together with me but someday she just left, saying she would look for someone, I wonder if she came far, Lady Tsunade had been keeping a close eye on her."

"Do you have any idea where she went?"

"I wouldn't have a clue but I doubt if she could even get through the gates she had been restricted to go out, Tsunade probably knew she would leave for Uchiha Sasuke."

By hearing that I was slightly taken aback Lady Tsunade had asked me if I had any clue what I had done to my teammates and finally I realized that I absolutely hadn't got a clue. I just left thinking it was best for me, not wondering what would be best for them. I thanked the lady and realized I had to get things for dinner, so I walked to the shops and got everything I needed, in front of the shop was a beggar sitting with a cup in front of him, I threw my change in his cup and left for my old apartment I still had the keys to it so I had no problem finding a place to stay. I opened the door and walked in, I opened several windows and started cleaning the place. Damn what a mess it was, after finishing I was really tired I cooked dinner and ate it after that I fell on my bed and fell asleep.

The following weeks were spent looking for Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi, I didn't want to go ask the Hokage since she had been pretty pissed at me last time and everyone else was nowhere to be found, doing shopping for meals and sleeping and eating. I noticed the beggar being there every single day and after two weeks I did something I would have never done, I asked him to come have a meal with me on my treat. I had never seen his face or well anything else since he was wearing a big hood and his face was always guided to the floor, when he looked up I saw something I would have never expected to see.

**(author's note)**

**Okay first chapter kinda short but bear with me… this is the first fanfic I am trying to write and well I'm trying xD so well what do you think? Please review and stuff and I hope next chapter will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 2

Where have you been

Where have you been?(Chapter two)

Chapter 2.

There were no features of an old man instead, I found the face of a young woman, I couldn't see anything but her face, she looked shocked and after a while she mumbled:

"N-no th-thank you, s-sir"

I stared at her for a while realizing I had met her somewhere before after some time I realized what she had said and answered that I insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. She sighed but picked up her cup and stood up her face constantly directed to the floor. I let her in and put the bag with groceries I had bought today in the kitchen. I realized she hadn't walked after me and was probably still in the hallway:

"You know usually it's polite to take off your hood"

She turned to me surprised and hesitated before really slowly taking off her hood. Who I saw was no one else than the one I had been searching for the passed two weeks.

"What the hell are you doing on the streets?! You can go home the lady you lived with would gladly allow you back in"

Her answer was really soft and I had to be really silent and really do my best to understand what she was saying:

"I-I t-told her I-I wouldn't be back u-until I found him… Wh-when I realized I couldn't leave this town I knew I had nowhere to go. And I ended right there w-where you found me everyday, sir."

"Sakura, stop this nonsense you know who I am there is no reason of calling me sir and even less reason to be scared of looking at me"

Slowly she directed her gaze towards my face I was shocked to see how bad she looked her hair didn't shine like it used to do, she was pale, bags under her eyes, her face looked skinny and her eyes didn't have that usual glow of happiness would she have really lost that what I used to call annoying thing which actually made her one of my best friends or maybe even sister?

I led her upstairs and gave her some old clothing I had kept which used to belong to my mother then I brought her to the bathroom told her to take a shower and just freshen up, gave her a towel toothbrush and everything she needed, and then I left, giving her her privacy, I walked down and started cooking dinner.

Half an hour later she walked into the kitchen, and somehow I managed to show something close to a smile, she looked a lot more like herself again.

"That looks a lot better to me you know? Go ahead sit down dinner is almost served"

Yes staying with Orochimaru, searching Itachi for a year and walking around without purpose for another year had really changed my attitude towards the team I used to have in Konoha I had learned to appreciate them instead of pushing them away and only now I realized how much better it would have been for them and for me if I had started with that right away.

We had dinner and I somehow managed to get her to loosen up a bit, I got her to smile several times it wasn't the smile I used to receive but to be honest this smiles seemed more true. The smile I used to receive seemed so fake since she was always trying to be with me make a good impression on me and stuff like that. This seemed like an honest smile more like the ones she gave to Naruto and Kakashi back in the time, even though the sparkle to it was missing.


	4. Chapter 3

Where have you been

Where have you been? (Chapter 3)

Chapter 3

I was doing the dishes after dinner and to my surprise she started helping me by drying everything I had cleaned and finding the place where it belonged and then putting it away.

"You will be staying here until you have the courage to go home to your own apartment, you know that right? I won't let my friends stay on the streets"

Sakura somehow seemed happy with what I had said, she was putting our plates away and when she turned back to me she smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke, I didn't really expect seeing you ever again… but here you are and it seems too good to be true"

I looked at her I was done with the dishes but I stared at her kinda amazed.

"Too good to be true huh? I wouldn't have expected you to say that after six years, not that I would have expected you to finally fall for the dobe either but, to think that you were actually still hoping for me to return… Why would you?"

I slowly wrapped my arms around her in a brother-ish hug and held her tight. She slowly put her head on my shoulder and I felt how her shoulders started to shake, she was crying, I knew this would come sooner or later but wouldn't have expected that those tears would still be shed for me…

"Where did Naruto go? Hasn't he been here?"

I lifted her up walked to the couch and set down, setting her on my lap still with her head on my shoulders and her face buried in my neck, it felt good to have someone to care for again. She mumbled with a trembling voice:

"H-He le-left for tr-aining t-two years a-after you left…"

I was confused he still hadn't returned? It had been four years since he left why would he leave Sakura alone for such a long time? I know I did but I was a jerk who didn't understand a thing about friendship… When she'd calmed down a bit I decided to ask her.

"Do you have any idea what is taking him so long?"

"Akatsuki was still after him and so he decided to train, after two years Kakashi decided to go after him but I wasn't allowed to come along, Kakashi said I was needed here and he just wanted to see how Naruto was doing and try training Naruto with the training he had thought of. Three months after Kakashi had left I got a letter from him saying the three of them would go after Akatsuki."

Now it made sense but that would been they have been hunting Akatsuki for a year and 7 months.

"Do you have any idea of the progress they made?"

She nodded but had started crying again and I realized what I had been doing, she had been in tears and all I was doing was ask her things instead of soothing her. So I started rocking her a bit and mumbled:

"we'll talk about it some other time okay?"

She nodded and we stayed like that for hours until I found out she had fallen asleep in my arms, I stood up and brought her up stairs, I put her on the bed of the guest room, and got a for her oversized shirt and changed her into it, constantly making sure I wouldn't see any private parts of her body, we might have seen each other naked on missions when we were twelve but we've grown up I respected her privacy, when she was changed, I put her to bed and softly kissed her forehead and I whispered:

"We'll find them, as soon as you are fully okay we'll go and look for them together, I promise."

I stood up and just as I was about to leave the room she mumbled:

"Please stay here?"

I saw she had woken up because her eyes were slightly open. I softly answered:

"Don't worry I'm in the room right from this one you can wake me up if something's wrong"

I saw she nodded but wasn't really satisfied with the answer she got from me. I guess she didn't want to be alone anymore. So I nodded:

"Okay I'll stay"

I smiled when I saw how relieved she was, I walked back into the room and took of my clothing except for my boxers, and lay down next to her, she crawled into my arms and soon I heard how her breathing was constant and calm, she had fallen asleep again.

I smiled, part of the family of team seven was reunited again. I didn't have feelings for the girl that was resting in my arms she was one of my best friends she was one of the people I would give my life for the other two were still to be found but at least I had her. And with that thought I finally fell asleep, holding her tightly in my sleep never wanting to let go.

**(Author's note)**

**So chapter 3 is already done yippee thanks for the reviews please keep giving them and if you've got any advice or ideas I'd be happy to hear them from you. Please don't kill me if there are spelling or grammatical mistakes I'm Dutch so English is my second language. If you find any mistakes I would appreciate it if you would kindly point them out to me so I can learn from the mistakes I make. Thanks a lot.**


	5. Chapter 4

(autor's note) please don't bother me with the fact that the time isn't right and everything after Sasuke left things went different in this story some of the events in the series have happened in this story but at a different time or place just like the

**(****author's note) please don't bother me with the fact that the time isn't right and everything after Sasuke left things went different in this story some of the events in the series have happened in this story but at a different time or place just like the fact that the whole shadow clone training of Naruto is not near Konoha but when he's still with Jiraya. Oh btw if you didn't know yet I do not own Naruto and all of it's characters.**

Where have you been? (Chapter 4)

Chapter 4

When I woke up I felt still felt her lying in my arms even though her breathing had changed, she wasn't asleep anymore and I could feel her looking straight at me.

"why are you looking at me?"

I said with a smirk. I opened my eyes and could read from her expression that she hadn't expected me to wake up already.

"Y-you seemed so calm it was so different than the way you used to sleep h-have you achieved your first goal"

I knew she was remembering what I had said on the first day we were together as team seven. Yes he's dead and Kisame is and I found out Sasori is as well"

"I-I knew Sasori was killed he was killed on a mission I went on with team Kakashi. Akatsuki had kidnapped Gaara of the sand"

"So it is true the pink haired kunoichi did kill him"

I said with a playful smirk. She nodded a little bit, then I heard her stomach rumble, so I got up and made my way to the kitchen, she followed, probably guessing where I was going.

I made ourselves some breakfast with toast, some fruit and jus d'orange. While we were eating I asked whether she knew how Naruto's hunt for Akatsuki was proceeding.

"The last letter I got was half a year ago… saying that Deidara was killed and also Kakuzu and Hidan are history… He also told me he would be back between now and the next month."

"okay it seems like they made quite some progress"

I smiled hearing that Naruto would still be a worthy rival, I was looking forward to sparring to him again but that would have to wait. First take care of Sakura make sure she's in good shape again she was too vulnerable like this

"I guess you need some clothing, hm? For both training and everyday life?"

She blushed and nodded. We finished dinner and I cleaned the kitchen while she took a shower brushed her teeth and got dressed, when she was done it was my turn in the bathroom I took half of her time to get ready for the day but well she's a girl so I guessed it was allowed.

I got my wallet and we walked to the shops, she seemed to polite to look at anything she liked so I constantly had to tell her what she would need -really tiring- and I felt like a pervert when I had to lead her into a lingerie store and hat to start about that she would also need underwear, her cheeks were shaded with a dark shade of red when I asked her what kind she would want. Of course I acted like it was the most normal thing on earth but it didn't feel normal to me.

She walked around to shy to grab anything also trying to not be rude since she would be my money… I sighed and stood up from the corner where all the guys were waiting for their girlfriends to finally make a decision.

"What kind of bra do you usually wear? Sports? Lacy? See through? Formed?"

"It seems you know a lot about it, Sasuke-_kun_"

Okay damn I was just trying to help and she had to start about my knowledge about bras. Just act normal Sasuke! So I shrugged and said:

"you didn't answer my question, Sakura-_chan_"

She seemed surprised by me adding the suffix to her name, I grinned because of her reaction. She was completely dazed and was silent for quite long time only when I crooked an eyebrow to show her I was waiting for an answer she mumbled:

"on missions and training sports bra and normally formed…"

"Okay finally and what's your size?"

I walked towards some sports bras and when she answered I handed her three with about that size and the same with some formed bras, I handed her some small matching panties and sat down in the corner, with the guys staring at me in adoration.

"Wow man you solve that quickly my girl won't let me choose anything."

Inside I blushed deeply but on the outside I just seemed cool.

"yes there is one difference she is not my girl she is just a friend…"

When she finally came out with the right bras and panties, I grabbed some extra in the same sizes and walked to the counter to pay.

When we walked out she mumbled a soft thank you, she was hell red but I acted like I hadn't noticed her new skin colour and led her to a clothing store. This time I didn't give her a chance to look for herself because by the time she would be finished Naruto would have returned. I handed her what I liked and her job was just trying it on saying yes or no this went quite quick and in half an hour we were on our way to a shoe store this was also done rather quickly.

We still had to get shuriken and kunai, a hairbrush and some personal feminine stuff and she would probably want some make up and different shampoo or something. When we were finally done with all the shopping for her we got stuff for dinner for the coming four days and we dressed for training to see what she was still capable of.

It turned out that she still had been training but at night when nobody saw her, too be honest I was scared of her chakra enhanced punches. She still wasn't unbelievably quick but her speed had improved amazingly. What didn't surprise me though that she had become a medic it seemed something typical for her. But overall I was quite impressed by how she had improved she was definitely not the helpless little girl anymore.

In the evening when we were going to bed she was in bed earlier than I was I walked into her room to wish her goodnight, I knelt down next to her:

"I must say you already look a lot better than before, but I just came to wish you goodnight"

I smiled and was about to get up when I heard her mumbling but I couldn't understand what she was saying, so I knelt down.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I was asking if you could stay with me again"

I didn't answer in stead I just lay down next to her and again she crawled into my embrace. She again was quickly off to another dimension but I was still awake, looking at her holding her, after a while she suddenly started to stir, she was mumbling in her sleep and trying to get out of my hold she started to sweat. My hold tightened and I started saying her name asking her to wake up, she started to cry:

"Let me go please! Let me go!"

"Sakura calm down it's me! Wake up Sakura"

Her eyes finally fluttered open she seemed dazed but when she realized where she was she dove in my arms and she buried her head in my chest crying out. I couldn't do anything but hold her and let her calm down and say soothing words to let her relax.


	6. Chapter 5

Where have you been

Where have you been? (Chapter 5)

Chapter 5

"What was your dream about?"

I asked as she had finally calmed down, she was still shivering lightly and was still quite tensed, but her breathing had relaxed so I took it as a signed she would be able to tell me what was wrong.

"W-What dream are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"Don't think I'm stupid enough to fall for that. You know what I'm talking about, Sakura"

"I-It was just a nightmare…"

"If it was just a nightmare then why don't you tell me about it I want to know what worries you these days"

I saw her gaze turning from my face to my shoulder where my cursed seal used to be, so she was planning to change the subject, huh? Well she couldn't fool me with something like that.

"Don't start about that yes it's gone I know I'll tell the story later I want to hear about you dream, 'cause it seems to me that it's not just a dream… but more like a memory…"

Her face immediately turned to my face again her eyes were wide with amazement or shock, was she scared of me to find out about something?

"W-Well… th-three years a-after you left a man broke into my apartment I was about to go to bed when he stood right behind me, h-he forced me t-to tell him where you were… he was holding a kunai against my throat and I-I couldn't do anything t-to get away…"

I stared at her in disbelief she had gone through something like that because of me.

"wh-what did he do to you?"

Yes you heard it correctly the 'Great Uchiha Sasuke' 'the only survivor of the Uchiha clan' stuttered.

"When I told him you weren't in town he said I was lying and he put the kunai closer to my throat while he commanded me to tell him where you were I kept telling him you weren't here. But after several times he still didn't believe me and was getting impatient, h-he-he-he first started to beat me and th-then he used a jutsu like the Mangekyou Sharingan-…"

I stopped her:

"How do you know about the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

And that's when she accidentally told me who it had been breaking into her room and when I knew the reason why she hadn't called the man by his actual name:

"Sasuke, I know what the Mangekyou Sharingan is. I've been confronted with Itachi before. I always do research before I go on a mission if I know who I might be up against…"

"You said before huh? So it was Itachi breaking into your room!?"

I was loosing control, that jerk had dared to get close to Sakura, he had touched her! And even worse he had hurt her and had used his Sharingan on her.and only she knew what he had done to her there and I wonder if she would dare to tell anyone cause I could guess what it would be.

"Please, Sasuke calm down."

Sakura was getting scared my Sharingan was activated and I was absolutely boiling of anger. If Itachi had still lived I would have made him suffer so badly and long that he would wish that I would finally put him out of his suffering. I was completely freaking out.

So was Sakura but in a different manner she was terrified she was crying she was continuously saying my name asking for me to come back.

"Sasuke, please! It's fine he didn't hurt me badly I can care for myself these days and he's already dead remember? You already killed him? Please become your normal self again?! I'm just annoying remember nothing to get all worked up about…"

That last sentence woke me up, how could she still think I thought of her as annoying? Didn't I show her already that I thought different now? That she had never been annoying but that I was the one drawing the wrong conclusions? My eyes returned to normal, my body relaxed and my breathing was calm and steady.

"you've never been annoying, Sakura, I thought you would know by now… I'm sorry I freaked out b-but I can't bear the thought of him touching you hurting you and…"

I waited for a moment not knowing if I should say it since she hadn't told me maybe it would be to personal. Finally I added not even louder than a whisper:

"r-raping you… even if it's only an illusion…"

Sakura's eyes were filling with tears again as she fell with her face into my chest crying out.

"I-It felt s-so real… over and over again i-it seemed like days b-but it was only seconds…."

I slowly slid my arms around her petite figure she seemed like a young helpless girl crying like this, so small and vulnerable.

"sshhh it's all over now you are safe here he won't ever come back and if anyone dares to try and hurt you again I will be there to protect you…"

She lay in my arms and I just now noticed that she was lying right on top of me with nothing but a shirt and her panties to cover her body. Then I realized it, normally I wouldn't even have noticed if she was even covered she was just Sakura but now I felt a strange feeling in my belly she was more than 'just' Sakura, she was the girl I loved… but I couldn't just tell her… after all those years her feelings would probably have disappeared I was only a friend to her by that time and that was all I'd ever be…


	7. Chapter 6

Where have you been

Where have you been? (Chapter 6)

Chapter 6

So finally we both fell asleep again this time we both slept calm, she was dreaming about becoming the best medic nin in the world, and I was dreaming about her. When I finally woke up late in the morning she was still asleep and she was still laying on top of me, my arms were wrapped around her waist and I when noticed how tight my grip around her waist was I immediately loosened it. That's when she started mumbling in her sleep or more like moaning:

"No please don't let go, hold me hold me tight… I want you…"

Oh great she was lying on top of me believing I was some other guy and asking me or actually him to hold on tightly. I carefully lay her down next to me cause if she would wake up she would probably see the tears which were welling up in my eyes. You could laugh at me go ahead the Uchiha Sasuke! First stuttering and now even crying omg!

I made my way to the bathroom and took a shower, completely forgetting to lock the door, when I got out of the shower I dried myself and then I disposed the towel with the dirty laundry, I started brushing my teeth. I heard the door opening I immediately turned to the door and saw Sakura standing there with her out of bed look staring at me she was hell red and completely flabbergasted and seemed unable to move. As for me I was completely naked with my toothbrush in my mouth red cheeks and red ears and I was petrified for a matter of seconds before I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. Finally she was able to speak:

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't know you were in here… why didn't you lock the door? I didn't hear anything from inside so I guessed you were downstairs, I just wanted to take a sho-…"

"Sakura"

I had ridded my mouth from all the toothpaste and was able to speak leaving the embarrassing for what it was.

"Sakura it's fine never mind about it. It's no problem I forgot to lock the door, something like that can happen"

I started shaving myself.

"I'm almost done then you can take a shower you could also start brushing your teeth I don't mind"

Slowly she made her way to the sink she was looking at how I was shaving myself.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra razor would you?"

"Well actually I do, do you need it?"

I walked to a cupboard and gave her the extra razor.

"I'd appreciate it, does this mean I can use it?"

I nodded and continued shaving as she took the shaving foam and started dispersing some on her right leg, then she carefully started shaving her leg.

"Why would you shave your legs, Sakura? There's no one here to do that for it's not I like when you've got a jungle on your legs"

I said smirking.

"It doesn't feel comfortable and especially when I'm with guys to have hairy legs"

She was blushing a bit I couldn't get why she would blush, there was nothing shameful about shaving your legs if you're a girl right?

I was done with shaving and rinsed my face. I brushed my hair quickly it had grown quite a bit it was almost reaching my shoulders and I hated it.

"Sakura? Can you cut hair?"

"yes I think I can I'm not amazing at it but well I can do it a bit"

"Could you cut my hair like it used to be?"

"yeah sure I'll do it when we're both dressed and everything okay?"

I put a quick ponytail in my hair and walked to my bedroom to get dressed. When I was dressed and walked out of the bedroom she was still in the shower I walked down and started preparing breakfast, what could I do? I doubted if my hormones would be able to handle it if something like that would happen again. What if I walked in to her room while she was changing? Should I tell her what I felt? …No never, she would reject me and an Uchiha never gets blue.

"Sasuke, are you finished preparing breakfast? Or do you want me to help with anything?"

I didn't expect her in the kitchen yet or had even heard her coming into the kitchen.

"E-Eh it's done"

I put everything on the table including two plates, knives, cups and teaspoons. I sat down on the opposite of her and took a slice of bread putting butter, cheese and tomatoes on it, I was only looking at my plate it had my full attention, I was too shy too look at her. Finally she was the one to break the silence:

"Sasuke? Why aren't you looking at me don't you think I'm attractive?"

I saw how she slowly stood up and walked up to me, when she was about to lift up one of her legs to lift it over my lap and sit down on it facing me the image faded and the image of my plate with my breakfast reappeared.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?

I slowly looked up, still shy but I felt obliged to look at her if I answered.

"Hn"

Great I started to sound like my old self again.

"Are you mad at me for what happened this morning? I-I could leave if you want me to…"

"NO!... I-I mean no I'm not mad. It's nice to have you here and I should have locked the bathroom door, it was my own fault"

Her mood brightened even though she still seemed uncertain.

"Yesterday evening I-I…. well I want to thank you for what you did for me I don't really know how to thank you for everything you're doing for me, while I can't do anything for you in return. Could you tell me if you do know something I could do?"

"You don't need to do anything in return I enjoy you being here, you are great company to be with"

"How long could I stay here? Cause I can imagine you wanting me to leave after some time, actually."

"Really, I don't mind stay as long as you like"

"W-Would you mind me moving in 'till an indefinite date? If I help with cleaning, I'll start my job again and pay along with all necessities?"

"Like I already said I don't mind whatever you do you can stay here even if you don't do anything at all"

I was smiling at her and was absolutely not unkind to her, how could I be. I was in love…

She jumped up and ran around the table towards me, she hugged me close kissing me on my cheek more than once, when she let go, after some minutes of hugging kissing and 'thank yous' from her side, I was really shy and hell red.

"I-It's no problem, really, don't worry 'bout it, but don't start your job just yet we need to keep training in case we do need to look for Jiraya, Kakashi and Naruto."

She sat down and continued eating her breakfast just as I did with mine.


	8. Chapter 7

Where have you been? (Chapter 7)

Chapter 7

So in the following weeks nothing special actually happened we woke up ate breakfast after breakfast we went out to train every few days we would do shopping for food and after training or grocery shopping we would go home have dinner and sometimes meet up with some friend who had returned from their mission. That was our daily schedule until someday the Hokage asked us to come to her tower.

When we arrived at the Hokage's tower we were immediately ordered to go in and so we did. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with a cup of tea in her hands, Shizune was standing behind her and we stood before her desk.

"You are going on a mission looking for your old teammates and Jiraya, this could be a pretty hard mission but it could also be dead simple. The team should have arrived three days ago but they didn't I don't think anything serious could have happened to them but you can never be too sure. They were last seen near where sound used to be and they were heading towards Konoha, so you'll be traveling towards sound in the hope you'll meet them somewhere on your way."

I was confused I wasn't allowed to go on missions yet right? Even though this mission would be deadly simple it would require me leaving Konoha.

"Hokage-sama, I'm still restricted from missions for one week."

"I don't care, go and leave within to hour and find them, now dismissed."

We nodded and ran to my home, we packed for our mission and left half an hour later, we ran until the evening fell the we put up our camp and sat near the fire Sakura had started. I made some dinner like thing and we just ate quietly. After dinner we just sat silently staring into the fire until:

"So you are finally going to see Naruto again after more than six years. Are you nervous"

"Hn, not really. I wonder if he's finally gotten stronger then me"

I looked at her, she was still staring into the fire, I could see the flames dancing in her emerald eyes, I was happy to see that usual spark again. Then I wished I could just tell her what I felt and just hold her, stroke through her silky hair, kiss her, say sweet things to her-… huh wait what? Say sweet things to her… my gawd was I getting crazy… I guess I was…

She looked annoyed by the remark I gave, after all these years I still wanted to get stronger and stronger. She was probably thinking about that I had gotten what I wanted but boy was she wrong. If she only knew what I wanted and no these were no dirty things. Then she spoke up again.

"I wonder what has caused their delay…"

"Hn Probably lost on the road of life"

"oh yes I forgot Kakashi's with them"

She said laughing. She really did look truly happy. She did look much better than when I found her even though I still wasn't okay with her figure she still was far too skinny, but she wouldn't want to gain more weight she had already freaked out when she found out she wasn't 79 pounds but 80. It didn't even cheer her up when I said I weighed much more than that. She started talking about guys always weigh much more then girls!

"It is so long ago when we first heard who were on our teams. I was so happy when I heard I was on the same team as you were, I didn't even care that you hated it… that crazy infatuation of me"

"Is that infatuation over now?"

I asked it carefully I hoped she wouldn't bust me. After 2 or 3 seconds she answered softly:

"Y-Yes I think so… why?"

"No nothing I just didn't want you to walk around with that infatuation which would be quite unlikely to be answered since I left for six years"

We both sighed. Now it was certain she was over me, now I had to try getting of her… But how? She was living in my house… we were sharing the same room, hell even the same bed.

We both stood up putting out the fire and crawling into our tent, we had decided to not do different shifts of watches but just keep our guards up even while we're asleep, we lay down in our sleeping bags and I quickly fell asleep, Sakura on the other hand was tossing and turning and after a while woke me up again.

"Sasuke? I-I can't sleep I haven't been out like this for a long time, could I join you in your sleeping bag?"

"hn"

I opened it for her so she could crawl in with out any weird situations, she crawled in and I closed it again, she gently pushed me on my back, and lay her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and soon we both fell asleep again.

Four days just consisted of getting up having breakfast running, short pit stops, dinner and sleeping. We didn't talk a lot but every evening she would just crawl into my sleeping bag together with me.

On the fifth evening we suddenly felt chakra presences they got closer and closer we got into fighting stance, until Kakashi and Jiraya came up out of the bushes.

"KAKASHI!"

Sakura ran up to Kakashi and hugged him, Kakashi dropped the guy he was carrying, it was a guy wearing an Akatsuki robe and an orange mask, he was obviously put under a genjutsu, and wrapped his arms around her, then his eyes turned to me.

"So Sasuke you have returned"

"And he's grown too"

Jiraya added. Suddenly another boy came out of the bushes carrying a guy who looked like Pein, also under genjutsu. He almost screamed:

"WHAT TEME'S BACK?!"

"Yes dobe I'm right here"

Naruto dropped the body next to Tobi's and ran up to me, he started poking me in the sides before concluding:

"It really is you…"

Sakura who had let go of Kakashi smacked him over the head with a bit of her inhuman strength and he fell to the ground pretty hard.

"Of course it's him, Naruto…"

"G-Good to see you too Sakura-chan"

Naruto mumbled into the ground. I laughed a bit and sat down, Sakura sat down adjacent from me and the three men sat down as well. Sakura was silently chatting with Naruto I could see their eyes sometimes direct towards me. I couldn't catch what they were saying also because Kakashi started talking to me.


	9. Chapter 8

Where have you been? (Chapter 8)

Chapter 8

"So you came back, Sasuke, you've reached your first goal I presume?"

I looked at Kakashi who had asked me the question and set aside the thought of Sakura and Naruto talking about me.

"Yes Itachi's dead, I came back to Konoha to fulfill my second goal in life"

Kakashi laughed for a while, I glared at him was he laughing at me.

"So that is what that look to Sakura is about, she has grown hasn't she? She's a real woman now… but I wouldn't be surprised if she's still waiting for you to open up."

I sighed, how I wished that what he said was true, but Sakura had told me she moved on it was a crazy infatuation.

"No she's not waiting anymore"

"How d'you know?"

I looked into the fire before looking back at Kakashi and answering silently:

"Because she told me… I was stupid to tread her like that I never thought that one day I'd actually fall in love with her... but I have fallen for her… But the feelings aren't returned anymore"

Again Kakashi started to laugh, but this time louder tears of laughter came to his visible eye.

"Man, Sasuke you still don't know a lot about women"

He finally concluded silently.

"Of course she would say she's over you she doesn't want to get her heart broken again… Believe me if you would open up to her she would accept your love with open arms. Didn't you see all the looks she has been giving you?"

I sat there silently, amazed, was Kakashi right? Should I tell her what I felt? Kakashi finally stretched his body with a big yawn.

"I'm gonna hit my sack you guys"

He put up Naruto, Jiraya and his tent and when it was put up he immediately crawled in soon followed by Naruto and Jiraya.

"Sakura, you'd better get some sleep I'll stay watch"

I said as she stayed seated, she suppressed a yawn and stood up but she didn't go to our tent. Instead she sat down next to me.

"No I think I'll keep you company"

I noticed her skin was full of goose bumps and wrapped my arms around her, she lay her head on my shoulder. And that's when I knew I had to tell her right then and there, I softly whispered in her ear:

"Sakura….. I love you…"

On my cheeks was a light blush evident. She looked up and stared at me in unbelief.

"W-what d-did you s-say, S-Sasuke-kun?"

"you heard me, Haruno Sakura"

I brought my face closer to hers and pressed my lips softly against hers, she answered doubting. I cupped her left cheek with my hand and opened my mouth slightly and opened hers with my tongue, slowly my tongue started to find it's way into her mouth and it started to explore her mouth, she moaned softly into my mouth and after some time I finally felt her tongue making it's way through my lips. My tongue caressed every part of her mouth it was calm and sweet like a supple waltz. Her arms slowly snaked their way around my neck and pulled me closer to her, when we finally broke our kiss we were both panting, but my mouth immediately started kissing her neck, leaving small marks in her neck. Her fingers entwined with my hair, we continued our innocent ministrations until we heard a cough behind us, it was Naruto.

"Teme, I came to take your watch but I can see you're busy so I'll just get back to sleep."

"No dobe you sit here, we also need to sleep"

I answered laughing, Sakura blushed a bit, she still was a shy girl even though she had grown up. Naruto sat down near the fire as we crawled into our tents. We crawled into my sleeping bag together, and she quickly fell asleep in my arms. Her head was resting on my chest and one of her hands was on the other side of my chest one leg was laying over my hips and occasionally I would hear her mumble my name in her sleep, I smiled and that's how I fell asleep, smiling.


	10. Chapter 9

Where have you been? (Chapter 9)

Chapter 9

We got back in Konoha some days later, we had taken it easy on our way back we had a lot to discuss and it was wonderful to be with the whole team again.

When we were about to split up to go back to our own places Naruto came with an idea:

"I'm organizing a party next week since team 7 is back together and of course for Sakura's birthday!"

I smiled at her, and I saw her blushing a bit.

"You don't have to throw a party for me, Naruto"

"Of course I have to, Sakura-chan, it's important we missed the last few birthdays!"

And just to tease her, I nodded while wrapping an arm around her and turning to her with a big grin.

"Yes of course he has to Sakura-_chan_, he still has to make it up to you that he left. I already did that"

Naruto hit me on the head, and glared at me, I glared back with my deadliest glare ever but, somehow there still was a glance of fun visible through it.

"Maybe I do have something to make up"

Naruto said while still glaring at me.

"But we missed your last birthdays and we are back together as a team and most important of all you are important to me!"

I quickly added.

"US, Naruto, Important to US"

She sighed in defeat and I led her to our place, I was smiling not like Naruto would if he was happy but I was smiling, a truly happy full hearted smile. I heard Naruto yell at us:

"Make sure you're wearing formal clothing, Teme!"

I made a gesture with my hand saying I got it and walked around the corner with an arm around Sakura, I opened the door for her and we walked in. When I closed the door behind me she suddenly started to kiss me, I was surprised, to say the least. I answered her kiss and put my hands on her hips, her arms slowly wound around my neck, and our lips were locked for minutes, before letting go and gasping for breath.

One of my hands slowly found it's way to the small table I had for keys and such things. My fingers found a spare key I had and I slowly slid it in her pocket, kissing her on her nose to distract her.

She laughed and slowly let go and walked into the living room.

"I'll cook tonight."

She said smiling.

"And it's a surprise so you are now going to take a long relaxing bath and I'm going to get everything I need for dinner."

I handed her my card and told her the code to it.

"If you need any help call me okay? And you should go and get your clothing for the party as well so you can just buy that as well together with the shoes and things women need to fit with it as well okay?"

"B-but no I can't accept that it's too much you're already giving me too much…"

"So where else do you want to get a dress? I guess you have no choice, love, Naruto said formal but if you don't mind I'm going to take my long relaxing bath. Oh and you don't have to worry about coming in you already saw me naked so if you want to ask anything just go ahead…"

I kissed her goodbye, and walked up the stairs laughing a bit.

"B-but Sasuke-kun! I don't have a key!"

She called out to me.

"Yes you do Check your pocket!"

It was silent for a while I guess she was looking for the key after I while I heard her yell up again.

"huh but why?! How?! Why are you giving it to me?!"

"It's my way of telling you you are living here now and you may call this your home"

I was in the bathroom undressing for my bath, while the tab was running, when I said that I heard her run up the stairs I had just disposed of my shirt and pants when the door opened and she jumped in my arms kissing me. I grinned, that was a pleasant surprise, she slowly let go of the kiss.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you!"

My arms sneaked around her waist and pulled her close.

"and I love you"

After sometime I slowly let go of her.

"Go get your dress before the shops are closing love"

I ridded myself of my last piece of clothing and stepped in my bath. She blushed a bit, but soon it was replaced with a smile again.

"I'm going to get my job as a nurse back"

She said smiling before giving me a quick hug and a short kiss on my cheek and running out really happy. I lay down in my bath, closed my eyes and smiled, I was glad I had gotten her so happy.

I must have fallen asleep while I was lying in my bath because when I opened my eyes the sun was setting and I smelled all nice scents from downstairs. I got out, and dried myself before getting dressed, I walked down into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her from the back kissing her neck several times.

"Hello my lovely girlfriend, how was the shopping? Did you get your job?"

She was stirring in a sauce and turned her head to give me some more access to her neck.

"It was fun I got everything I need and my dress is beautiful, but you can't see it until the party and yes I got the job I'm starting tomorrow again, and I'm not just a nurse anymore Tsunade made me doctor."

I noticed she really was happy with her job, she had gotten her life back and her love, and I had finally learned how to love her properly, there was only one thing missing now, but while I stroked over her belly I realized it would be early to think about that already.


	11. Chapter 10

Where have you been? (Chapter 10)

Chapter 10

The day of Naruto's party had finally come, I was putting on my tux and fixing my hair, then I walked down to wait for Sakura.

"Sakura, are you coming ? We're already late!"

I heard her footsteps nearing the stairs and I looked up to first find her feet, wearing delicate heels, then I followed her long legs to her upper body she was wearing a long figure hugging dress, with a split at the side till about her knee to make it easier to walk, she had only a bit of make up on, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She slowly walked down the stairs. I couldn't keep my eyes off her I busted myself on staring at her with my mouth hanging wide open.

"Are you ready, Sasuke? Or are you planning to stand here staring at me for the rest of the evening ?"

She smiled and I shook my head, I swallowed and closed my mouth. I took her jacket and carefully put it on with her then I put on my own and we walked out.

"I have been ready to go for quite some time, you were the one being slow, even though I must admit you look absolutely stunning"

She giggled and thanked me, I led her to Naruto's house and we walked in. Yes Naruto had said formal… And everybody was wearing formal clothing but, I wouldn't call anyone's behaviour formal. The music was playing loud people were making out in corners or on the couches, half of the people was drunk some girls were giving guys a lap dance and there we some fights in the back yard. I would simply call it a mess to be honest.

Sakura led me to the dance floor and we started dancing. I really hated dancing but somehow Sakura made everything fun. We were constantly close holding each other or just touching each other while dancing, even though we all kept it neat. We were dancing for about an hour straight before I stopped and told her I would get us some drinks, I got two glasses of wine and walked back to where I had left Sakura, but she wasn't there.

I looked around for her and finally found her some guy was trying to hit on her his hands were on her upper legs trying to creep the dress up his lips her caressing the skin of her neck. And she wasn't doing anything to stop it she was just standing there, she was looking at me but, still she didn't do anything. I stared at it for a moment before I threw the glasses of wine away and pushed that guy away from her then I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along out, back to our place. I had had enough of the party. She tried to stop me but, I was stronger than her.

"Sasuke stop! Please you saw I didn't do anything! Please stop?! You're hurting my wrist! Sasuke… let me go!"

I didn't even notice she was crying I just opened my front door and closed it behind me.

"You didn't do anything that's the whole problem. Hn… I'm going to bed."

I walked of and I still heard her pleading but I couldn't even make out what she was saying. I walked into my own room and slammed the door behind me, I lay down in bed not even caring to take of my clothing or shoes.

I fell asleep quite quickly but after an hour I was awoken again by a soft sobbing next to me. I kept my eyes shut and just acted like I was asleep. I felt how she softly stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… I-I didn't mean to do nothing about that guy…"

She was talking to me while she thought I was asleep would she really mean that she couldn't do anything about it?

"I-It reminded me of what y-your brother had done… I-I was too scared to move… I-I didn't know what happened to me… I'm sorry… Now you are mad at me and you probably never want to see me again… I guess I'll leave tonight you won't find me here again ever again…"

She kissed my forehead lightly and I took this chance to wrap my arms tightly around her, I pushed her close to me and started to whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you… I don't want you to leave please don't please don't…"

Now it was my turn to shed some tears I held on to her as if my life was depending on it. She was tensed at first but then slowly she relaxed, she smiled a bit, and kissed me softly. I answered the kiss with love and passion, and soon it turned to a heated kiss.

(A/N this is where the lemon will start)

She softly stroked my cheeks, and I rolled us over so I was on top, I noticed she was still wearing the dress she had been wearing to the party, I deepened the kiss and I felt her hands lower to my neck slowly. I stroked her belly softly with the tips of my fingers, she shivered a bit because of the soft touch.

Her hands traveled to my chest she slowly took off the vest I was still wearing. My hands found their way to the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down. She seemed nervous so I stopped and let go of our heated kiss.

"Are you sure of this? You don't have to… We can wait if you want to, Sakura"

She shook her head:

"No I want it… I love you"

I nodded and kissed her again, and I continued taking off her dress. When it was off I threw it aside. She now started taking off my blouse and it quickly followed her dress. They lay together abandoned on the floor. I gently started to stroke and kneed her breasts, she moaned softly. She arched her back a bit and I took the chance to rid her of her bra.

She was absolutely beautiful she was panting slightly and I followed her breasts moving slowly up and down. My mouth kissed it's way down her silky neck, leaving some small marks on it's way till it found one of her nipple, I started flicking my tongue over it earning a soft moan from her. I wanted to hear more of those moans so I started sucking on the nipple, at the same time my fingers were treating the other one. She moaned louder and arched her back further.

"Ah Sasuke, I-I want more… I want you"

She whispered with a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She wanted more so I gave her more, I softly started nibbling the nipple my mouth had been treating for some time, my ministrations became rougher. And my other hand traveled down her belly, and stroked her wet core through the thin fabric of her panties. Suddenly I felt one of her hands untie my pants and pull them down then her other hand suddenly grabbed my manhood through my boxers, I groaned loud but continued what I had been doing. She started stroke it roughly, I groaned loud.

Slowly I started pulling down her panties as soon as those were completely out of my way I dove a finger in, she moaned as I started pumping it in and out, but it wasn't enough I wanted to hear more, so I plunged another finger in moving them harder. Her moans became louder, my mouth traveled to her other nipple. I noticed she was trying to take off my boxers and it took her some time but she succeeded. I felt her small hands clutch tightly around my manhood and they started jerking me off.

"Come on Sakura harder"

I whispered in her ear, she listen to my command and started jerking harder. I plunged another finger inside of her and she screamed out of pleasure, I pumped them in and out of her even faster when I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers, she was reaching her climax, I went on. I felt something under in my stomach coiling up, I was trying to hold my orgasm back I needed her to reach it first. My breathing was getting extremely labored, that's when I felt her release, I took my fingers out and licked the cum off my fingers. Her hands started pulling faster again, she had taken me by surprise, I couldn't hold back my release anymore and I came all over her upper body, she just laughed a bit.

I French kissed her, longing for more, I spread her thighs and positioned myself at her entrance. I penetrated her body with my manhood, and I groaned loud, I mumbled in the kiss.

"Gawd Sakura why are you still so tight?"

She whimpered a bit I wondered if it was out of pain so I waited with my movements until she gave me a sign. Soon she nodded and I start to smash our hips together, she moaned loud and gasped every time we smashed together. The sounds of our bodies slapping together and our moans and gasps filled the room.

"S-Sasuke… I-I want m-more…"

I started moving in and out of her faster and I could hear the volume of her moans increasing greatly, soon her walls tightened and I came right after her, filling her up with my seeds. I wanted to roll off of her but she held on to me so she was right on top of me, apparently she wasn't finished yet, she started kissing my neck, now she was the one leaving marks. She tensed her muscles once around me, giving me a total hard on again.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

She grinned a bit, and started kissing my chest. I slowly lay my hands on her hips while she sat up. I stared at her body in awe. Soon she started moving her body up and down upon my member, I groaned loud, she was taking full control, I held her hips trying to make her move harder.

"Oh god Sakura are you trying to kill me?"

"N-No I'm just trying to have some fun"

She moved harder and I gasped not having expected her to do something like that. I was reaching my limit but she suddenly slowed down, so it ebbed away again. I groaned in dissatisfaction. Soon she started speeding up again, soon I felt the amazing feeling of my climax nearing. But just when I was about to reach it she stopped again, I was getting tired of her stopping constantly. She started speeding up again, now when I felt my climax nearing she didn't stop and when my orgasm finally hit, it was hard, really hard, with both me and her.

So that was what she had been up to, she sank in on top of me and immediately falling asleep and soon I fell asleep as well, holding her tightly in my arms.


End file.
